A Cold War: Part 1
Ben and Gang arrived on Kylmyys, only to be in the middle of a war. Can Ben collect the DNA samples from the Necrofriggians, and stop this cold war. *Return of Ben 10 alien, Big Chill. Plot The Rustbucket III is in space, a view of them flying into Pyros is seen. Ben: Are we there yet, I am so hungry... Kevin: Yes Ben we are almost there just shut up it's complicated to drive when your always being annoying. Ben: Hey not my fault this is so slow, plus I kinda miss Heatblast... Kevin gets up and they both look at each other. Kevin: Don't push it Tennyson. Ben prepares the Omnitrix. Ben: Try me.... Gwen: No time for that we are almost crashing! Kevin tries to land the ship but he fails as that happens Gwen creates a mana shield to protect them. Kevin: Looks like we are landing on this planet, thanks Ben now we are stuck in here. Gwen: Not exactly...We landed on Kylmyys... Both Kevin and Ben look at Gwen -Both-: Where? Gwen: Big Chill's planet. -Both-: Oh! Ben: Then what are we waiting for? Kevin: Look over there a city! Gwen: Today really is our lucky day huh? Ben: Wait where's Rook? Kevin is now looking for him on what's rest of the ship Kevin: He is not here. Gwen: Maybe he is already at the city...You know not wasting time with fighting with his friends. Ben: Oh c'mon! Kevin: Let's just go already! Later at the city Gwen is shown knocking at a door. Gwen: Hello? Gwen: Could you help us we crashed here and we need help! Someone opens a door. Necrofriggian Citizen: Get in travelers, but just know this isn't the best place to come. Ben: Why? Necrofriggian Citizen: We are in a war with the Kymyly. Ben: Huh? Necrofriggian Citizen: We are part of the natives from Mykdly'dy, we came back because our planet was tearing apart when Aggregor took the piece of the Map Of Infinity. Necrofriggian Citizen: Unfortunately...They didn't accept us as our ancestors,the Mykyldy were actually banned to that zone because of evil deeds, we changed...They didn't care and now we are at war! My people are afraid...So we are now hiding here..Still fighting.... Ben: Hey don't worry you got the great Ben Tennyson right here to help you! Necrofriggian Citizen: You're the Great Ben Tennyson? Gwen: Not again... Ben: Yeah, you know I only saved the galaxy like billions of times! The Citizen gets out of his house and shouts to everyone that help was here. Gwen: Wait didn't you want to keep this place a secret? Some Kymyly are shown flying torwards that area. Citizens: Oh no! Prepare yourselves! Ben: Looks like it's hero time! Ben slaps the Omnitrix and turns into Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Not what I was going for here but ok! Swampfire shoots flames at the Kymyly Necrofriggians, which dodge and shoot ice back, which clashed with Swampfire's flames, creating vapor. In the vapor, a Necrofriggian's hand reaches out and grabs the Omnitrix. Ben immediately transforms into Mykyldy Big Chill Big Chill: Well, this is different. I'm white! Cool, get it? Big Chill clashes with the Kymyly Necrofriggian and they shoot ice at each other. Necrofriggian: Frostbloods! Big Chill suddenly gets grounded by a flying ice knife, and the vapor clears to reveal more Necrofriggians of both types. They start throwing tons of ice knifes at eachother in a frenzy, most of them are grounded until Ben transforms into Swampfire and shoots giant jets of flame at both sides, creating a gap, melting all the knives. Swampfire: Enough! Accept your differences and move on! Kevin: This always works in kiddy shows. Kymyly Necrofriggian: Too bad. The Kymyly Necrofriggian throws a knife that hits Swampfire in the Omnitrix symbol. Kevin: Uh oh. Ben transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: It's fine. Kevin smiles Kevin: Great. Kevin shoots gas at the surrounding Necrofriggians, putting the Mykyldy ones to sleep. Necrofriggian: Like that helped (!) Diamondhead shoots crystals at the Necrofriggians, pinning their wings to the wall. Diamondhead: There we go. Gwen shoots mana at the Necrofriggians, but a huge Plumber ship comes out of the sky and beams the team up. Gwen: Hey! What the?! The ship closes its hatch, and the Kymyly ones cheer. It's on the ship. With some Polar Manzardills working. Ben wakes up and falls out of a containment unit. Ben: Hey, what gives? Polar Manzardill: We are plumbers. The ice divison. You are under arrest for harassment of Necrofriggians. Ben: Harassment? Those guys attacked US. Polar Manzardill: Did you attack them? Ben: Yes bu- Polar Manzardill: No buts. You will be sent to the Pyros divison to make sure you're contained. A pyronite walks in to escort them, but Kevin falls out of the containment unit. Kevin: Ow. Where are we. Ben: Plumber ship, ice division and we're about to get off. Kevin: No way. We can't disrespect plumbers. Ben starts to snigger and the two break into a laugh. Ben walks up to the Pyronite, and scans his DNA and then punches him. Ben: No more time to mess about. Turns into Heatblast Heatblast: I missed this guy. Time to fight! Kevin wraps vines around the Pyronite, who melts them and shoots fire at Kevin, who absorbs it and shoots it back at a Polar Manzardill. Heatblast: You deal with the ice division, I'll wake up Gwen and get us off this ship. Heatblast goes over to a containment unit and melts the settings, freeing Gwen. Gwen: Where are we? Heatblast: Don't worry, just get us off! Gwen I have a teleportation spell, but it's dang- Heatblast: Just do it! Kevin is overpowered by the Pyronite and Ben detransforms and is attacked by Polar Manzardills. Gwen chants something under her breath, and the team disappears, leaving a just the Polar Manzardills and the Pyronites. Pyronite: What just happened? Ben and co. arrive back on Kymyly, where a bunch of Necrofriggians start to fly past, but do not see them. Ben: We were arrested by the ice division of the plumbers for 'harassing' the Necrofriggians. Gwen: There isn't an ice division for the Plumbers. Kevin: Who were they then? Gwen: Trouble. Kevin: We might need more info. Ben: Wait I see the city down there. They all run torwards the city but all they see are ruins. Ben: We were to late... Gwen: Let's look for survivors and quickly. After some time they finally find someone. Ben: Hey are you ok? Necrofriggian Citizen: *cough**cough* T-they...Destroyed us...They slayed my people.. Gwen: We are going to get you help, come with us. Later at the Rustbucket... Ben: Explain us what happened Necrofriggian Citizen: They weren't alone....They had the help of a group of Polar Manzardills, we already had problems with them before, my ancestors destroyed most of their villages. Kevin: Man,what's with the hate...? Ben: I don't know... Kevin: So are you the last of your kind? Necrofriggian Citizen: No we built more villages, it's to far though...And they are already planning on attacking them. Ben: Then that's where we're going! Ben and co reach a village with Mykyldy Necrofriggians in it. They are being whipped by Kymyly Necrofriggian guards. Guard: Move slaves! From a distance hidden behind a rock Ben and co are watching the scene. Ben: I can't stand just looking at it and doing nothing! Gwen: Ben we need to think of a plan before we get into action or else we will be caught. Kevin: What do you suggest? Ben: I turn into Big Chill and save them by passing off as a guard. Gwen: One problem, you don't have Kymyly Big Chill. Ben: Oh. Kevin: I have an idea, but I'll be . Gwen: Is everything with you? Kevin shrugs and smiles. Kevin: I guess it's my nature. It cuts to the scene where Kevin, as a horrible Mykyldy Necrofriggian hybrid, walks up to a stand where people gather to see the abomination that is Kevin. His voice is raspy and painful. Kevin: Citizens of Kymylys! I am the result of a cruel experiment conducted by our blue friends here to make humans become inferior enough to become slaves. This is horrid, and if you don't want to live like this than stop being ra- Ben puts his hand to his throat in the back. Kevin: Aaaoouuud. Don't be rude! Random Kymylys Necrofriggian: Where's the proof! Suddenly, another Kymylys Necrofriggian flies out of the crowd. Necrofriggian: It was me! I did it! I don't care! The world is at my fingertips! As soon as he says this, others pelt him with stones drag his away, him screaming that an Anodite was controlling him, but being knocked out by stones. Gwen: Don't you think that was a little cruel? Ben: It's war. Now what do we do with the Polar Manzardills? Meanwhile, in an ice tower, a Polar Manzardill is looking down at Kymylys. Polar Manzardill: It's time. Our Necrofriggian brother have abandoned us, but it's time for a full on war! Back at where Ben and co are. Gwen: I sence their mana they are at that tower over there! Ben: Then that's where we are going! Later at the top of the tower... Kevin: This was to easy nobody was guarding... Gwen: They are here I can sense them! Ben: Odd.. A Polar Manzardill appears Polar Manzardill: Do you know what else was easy? Ben: What? Polar Manzardill: Fooling you!! The Polar Mazardill pushes a lever which traps Ben and co in a net. Ben transforms into Big Chill Ben: Psh...This will be easy. Polar Manzardill: Not really...It's a Necrofriggian anti net. Kevin: Nice! Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: What? It might be useful someday! Polar Manzardill: I know...It's not cheap you know, if it wasn't our boss, Infern we wouldn't have gotten it. Ben: Infern?! Polar Manzardill: And he is coming! That prison we sent you to was a trap so you could scan the Pyronite DNA so our boss could get back to normal and we recieve the money! Kevin: Smart move. Gwen: KEVIN! Kevin: What?! He is kinda smart. But not smart enough! Kevin reverts and Ben transforms into Green Ninja, cutting the net with a makeshift knife. He tackles the Manzardill. Green Ninja: Call your forces off or you'll never get out this tower again. Polar Manzardill: Never! He whistles, bring hundreds of Necrofriggians and Manzardills to the scene. It switches to Ben and Co, being throws out of the towers, and being locked up inside their ship. Kevin: What do we do now? Ben looks beaten Ben: Only one thing left to do... Give up. To be Continued.... Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben and co land on Kymyly. *A war between the Necrofriggians and Polar Manzardills breaks out. *Heatblast and Big Chill make their The New Omniverse debuts. Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mykyldy Necrofriggians Villains *Kymyly Necrofriggians *Polar Manzardills Aliens Used *Big Chill (Mykydl'dy) (2X, Second time was by Kevin, half Osmosian) *Swampfire (2X, second time was by Kevin, half Osmosian) *Diamondhead *Heatblast *Green Ninja DNA samples added *Pyronite *Polar Manzardill *Necrofriggian (Mykydl'dy) Trivia *There are actually two Necrofriggian species revealed. The Mykydl'dy and the Kymyly. *Part of this episode was written by Jose and the other by Creeper but the story was by Waybig, the creator of the series this takes place in. *Part of Part 2 was put onto this instead. *Kevin can control his mutations, and has used this to his advantage. Category:Episodes Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101